


Just a Bunch of Percy Jackson One Shots

by Jummy1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jummy1/pseuds/Jummy1
Summary: What the title says
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 6





	Just a Bunch of Percy Jackson One Shots

Percy couldn't be sicker of school if he tried, Annabeth was away helping Magnus with the renovation of some house and that meant Percy was alone at school, well not completely he still had his mortal friends, but he missed his girlfriend. Sighing as he sat down next to Josh a sandy haired boy who was on the swimming team with him.

'Aww what's wrong, Percy missing his girlfriend.' Said Jessica ruffling his hair as she sat on the opposite side of the table, her short red hair bouncing as she went. 

'ha-ha very funny, she's coming back next week so you all can relax' Percy said rolling his eyes

'Where is she anyway?' asked Max a brown haired, lanky kid as he took his usual spot in the corner.

'She's helping her cousin renovate his house, you know future architect and all that,' he answered. Just as he was about to dig into his disgusting cafeteria food the doors suddenly burst open and he swears if it's a monster he will lose it. Turns out its something a lot worse, 'OI WATER BOY!' shouted the one and only Leo Valdez. 

'Oh, gods help us all,' he groans placing my head in my hands.

'You know that kid' asked Josh from beside him

'I wish I didn't' was all Percy managed to get out before Leo reached his table, now the entire cafeteria was watching at this point, the lunch lady was standing between the kitchen and door contemplating whether to go and fetch help or to see this play out.

'Care to explain this spawn of seaweed' he bellows slamming a rusty screwdriver on the table.

'Er, did you seriously come all the way here to complain to me about a rusty screwdriver?' asked Percy suddenly feeling very confused and a tad ticked off.

'Not just any screwdriver Mr Tinkerbum!' exclaims Leo which send most of the cafeteria into a fit of giggles. Percy was feeling very sick of this. 

'Leo! I don't know what you want me to say!' he yells.

'Why don't you apologize for killing my bestest tool,' says Leo and Percy can almost feel the fake tears coming.

'Wha- how did I kill him?' Honestly people were going to start thinking Percy was hanging out with mental patients soon. 

'Yeah well remember when I pissed off the water spirits because I shot a flaming ball into the river, well you said you would talk to them and you didn't so to take their revenge they ruined my tools.' Leo said pointing his finger in Percy's face. 

'What are you talking about, I did talk to them, they said they wouldn't drown you in your sleep.' Percy was in disbelief.

'What so my life is more important than Tinkerbum's!' Shouted Leo, then slapped him in the face. 

'Ok, why don't we just calm down,' says Josh obviously trying to defuse the situation.

'Calm down! Calm down! He's gone- ' 

'That's it,' Percy shouts 'Leo I am this close to shoving that rusty screwdriver up your ass.' he grabs the tool and snaps it in half, 'I am not talking to you about this anymore, now go back to camp!' I finish

'Well actually you see I can't go back to camp, Chiron kicked me out for the day, because I was pestering him, so I thought I would come bother you for the rest of the day.' Leo says and pushes past Percy to take his seat. 'How are you guys today?' he asks Jessica giving her a wink. Everyone looks at him in disbelief, as if he were insane, which he probably was.

'Weren't you just crying about a screwdriver?' asked Max.

'Huh, oh no I was just messing with Percy 'I actually found that behind our camp directors toilet.' The tool makes a clinking sound as it drops on the floor. 

'Right that's it!' Percy picks up Leo like he was a bag of flour, slings him over his shoulder and escorts him from the hall.


End file.
